


[december mini-round check in]

by flopyxing



Category: EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopyxing/pseuds/flopyxing





	[december mini-round check in]

Jongdae is greeted by a state of the art security droid disguised as an anthropomorphic rabbit dressed in a red jacket and dark grey waistcoat. At least, Jongdae thinks it’s a droid. He can sense something other than artificial intelligence from the white rabbit’s glass eyes. Jongdae has learnt to trust his gut instincts and they’re telling him to be extra careful. Even if the bunny welcomes him ever so politely.

“Lay has been expecting you,” it says, giving Jongdae a sweeping bow.

Jongdae returns his bow uncertainly. “Ah. thank you?” he replies. Briefly he wonders who the rabbit is talking about. But then the rabbit leads Jongdae down a large corridor on it’s large two feet before he can come up with any guesses. At the end is a set of ancient doors decorated with carved flower motifs. 

He expects the rabbit to pull out a large and ancient key to unlock the doors but instead, it looks up at him and says, “Press your palm onto the the depression.”

“The what now?”

The rabbit raises a fluffy paw and points at a small depression carved into the shape of some flower Jongdae doesn’t even know still exists. It’s roughly eye-level for Jongdae and he feels a bit embarrassed to have to have a tiny animal stand on its tippy toes to point it out for him.

He clears his throat and raises the hand imprinted with the encrypted code Suho gave him. The wood warms up under his touch and within seconds he hears the heavy doors groaning as it slowly opens for him.

Jongdae has to raise his hand to his face to block out the ray of sunlight that immediately hits him. Squinting from temporary blindness, it takes his eyes precious seconds to adjust and finally take in the layout of the room. Jongdae’s mouth falls open once he realizes that he’s in a massive greenhouse.

The greenhouse was built like a domed bird cage, a shell made entirely out of paneled glass supported by slim iron columns. A variety of tropical trees and plants fill most of his vision and Jongdae could almost hear a song amongst the twittering of birds.

Jongdae is about to begin searching for the package he’s supposed to steal when something catches his attention. The song he’s hearing isn’t sung by a bird, but by a young man perched on the branch of a tree. His stops singing abruptly, the silence that follows almost eerie.

Then the young man pushes himself off the branch, free falling until his mechanical wings unfold and rides a gentle wind that should not exist in this enclosed space. Jongdae gapes as the young man flies straight to him.

“Are you the one?” the man asked in a hushed, almost reverential, voice. He took Jongdae’s hand and clasped it tight in soft hands that have never known hard work. They spend a breathless moment staring at each other, the silence broken by the intermittent whirring of his mechanical wings. “Are you the one…who will take me away?” 

He immediately understood that this is Lay, the package Suho wants him to steal. Except it’s not a package! It’s a goddamn child!


End file.
